


Swimming with Dragons

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Next Generation, Nuffink has his dad’s skills in naming things, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Or, how Nuffink meets his Night Light





	Swimming with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So the first one was a ‘just about to fall asleep but I haVE AN IDEA!’  
> This one was ‘its 4am, but I just woke up witH AN IDEA!’ (That I’m only getting around to posting now because I had work)

There aren’t many kids his age growing up, so Nuffink spends a lot of time with his parent’s friends. Of all of them, Uncle Tuffnut is his favourite. He’s definitely crazy, and it’s awesome. He tells the best stories; ones that Nuffink only half believes, because have you met his parents? They’re all hardworking and responsible and like Zephyr. There’s no way they ever did half on what Tuff tells Fink about.

 

It all sounds amazing, but not entirely without exaggeration.

 

He also hangs out with Helga and Buffnut Ingerman. But they’ve always been more Zephyr’s friends than his.

 

And his parents are the absolute best, but he’s not a kid anymore, so ... it’s probably a bit not cool to spend so much time with them.

 

So, whenever there isn’t something going on in the village to get involved it, he has a lot of time to himself.

 

And while Zephyr loves wandering the island to discover it’s secrets and map it’s mountains, Nuffink loves getting lost looking for something adventurous to do. To find the best places for rock-diving in the summer, or the tallest tree to climb, or that perfect snowy hill to skid down.

 

Today is the perfect day. It’s warm, sunny and everyone else is busy with something else, so Fink packs a snack, and heads out westerly from New Berk, where he knows there’s a great place to swim.

 

Only, when he gets to the clearing, he’s not alone.

 

The creature has four feet, and two wings and a long tale. It’s grey underneath and white on top and has black points.

 

Nuffink has seen paintings of dragons. Zephyr even says that mum and dad took them to meet dragons when they were little, but Nuffink must have been real little still, because he doesn’t remember much about it at all.

 

The dragon has seen him too, and tilted it’s head in his direction with curiosity, nose twitching, clearly interested and not at all afraid. Fink is so surprised and enthralled he can’t make himself move, but then the dragon decides to investigate closer and comes at him in a few quick jumps over the rocks and grass. Fink throws his arms up across his face in surprise at the rapidly approaching, very much larger than he is, reptile, and squeezes his eyes closed.

 

The dragon stops close enough that he can feel it’s breath puff his hair. It chirps, and the next thing Nuffink knows, it’s pressed its snout against his open hand and holds very still. Fink pulls a deep breath and opens his eyes. The dragon’s eyes are very close, and very green. Nuffink slowly relaxes, straightens up, strokes the nose that’s still pressed against his hand.

“Hi.”

The dragon purrs at him.

“My name’s Nuffink.”

The dragon pulles away from Fink’s hand, and starts circling him instead, snuffling at his hair and clothes.

“Yeah, yeah, great name, I know.”

The dragon licks the back of his neck and his head.

“Oh, gross!” He desperately swipes the slobber from his skin “You’d better hope this comes off!”

Then the dragon does something Nuffink never expected. It laughs at him. Actually laughs.

“Oh yes, laughing at my pain. Such wit. What even are you? You know, I could be anyone, and here you are, getting all friendly with a stranger.”

 

Nuffink moves away and heads down to the water, pulling off his arm bands and vest.

“You’re lucky I came down here for a swim in the first place. Now I definitely need a wash.”

The dragon bounds after him, sniffing at the pile of discarded clothes, and then at Nuffink’s bare midriff.

“Hey, what’re you looking at?”

 

Fink has waded in, and is standing half in the water, bending to dunk his head, when he’s overtaken by huge wave. He comes up sputtering and gasping and flailing his arms for balance. The dragon had jumped in after him, and is still splashing happily in the pool. It looks over to Nuffink and trills, wriggling is delight and sending up splashes with it’s wings. Nuffink’s mouth twitches onto a smile, even as he narrowed his eyes.

“So, that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Well, don’t say you did it ask for it.”

And he leaps over to tackle the dragon, sending both of them back under.

 

He doesn’t know how long to two of them spent playing, but it ends with the two of them spread out on the grass, drying in the warm sun.

“You know, everyone tells us stories about dragons. My mum, my dad, my grandmother. All our uncles and aunts. I never thought I’d have the chance to properly meet a dragon. So, you know, even if we never see each other again ... I’m glad we had today.”

The dragon replies with a long rumbling coo, and shuffles itself up against Nuffink’s side, throwing it’s wing over him. Nuffink lets his head tilt to the side, so he’s looking directly at it’s face.

“You have no sense of personal space, do you? Utterly shameless dragon.”


End file.
